


One Hundred and Fifty Four

by hisen



Category: The Uncle Who Works for Nintendo (Visual Novel)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Guilt, Pokemon, Pre-Canon, questionable self-justification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: It is hungry, and it wants her best friend to sleep over.
Relationships: Best Friend & Protagonist (The Uncle Who Works for Nintendo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	One Hundred and Fifty Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



bad expression: CHILD

They're all gone, there's no-one left. Still, the hunger rattles around her. The sound grows louder, stronger, impossible to ignore.

bad expression: I AM HUNGRY CHILD

Its hunger is stronger than her own hunger, for a better family, for a better home, to be the very best. More than the hunger she got in the toy department, the clear purple Game Boy Color on its pedestal, the desperate pleading until her mom dragged her out of the store.

We can't afford frivolous toys 

bad expression: CHILD

You can't have it

bad expression: YOUR BEST FRIEND

I won't get it

bad expression: BRING HER HERE CHILD

You don't need it!

bad expression: YOU WILL NOT MISS HER CHILD

She tries to ignore it. Tries not to think of her mom, her dad, her brother. She did need it. More than they ever thought she needed it, and now she's got it. The uncle did as he promised. Now she has to do what she promised. 

But her best friend...

Her best friend, looking up at her from her ancient Game Boy, red cheeked. Innocent, honest disappointment with her fake Mew. Did she really believe her? That her Mew, small, cute, weak but able to learn, was fake? What an idiot. Didn't she see the magazines? She's so stupid. Such a baby, willing to believe anything, wah wah wah. A baby who doesn't realize people lie. 

bad expression: YES  
bad expression: I WILL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT CHILD  
bad expression: YOU WILL BE SAFE CHILD  
bad expression: YOU WILL BE HAPPY CHILD

It's not like she remembers anything, it's just like it said. Nobody else will know. If she doesn't feed it, her best friend will feed her to it instead. For a nicer house, a better family. For an uncle who works at Nintendo. Her best friend would walk over her, would stomp on her to get it! Why shouldn't she do the same? It's not fair that she'd do that to her! 

bad expression: CALL HER CHILD

The trade-link trick worked. Her best friend was so pleased with it. Her own Abra! She didn't even want something cool, too sad that Abra kept teleporting away before she could throw a single pokeball. So uncool to be so happy for anything less than a legendary. What a weirdo, showing her with pride the Abra that'd replaced a useless Pidgey, her name as its original trainer, on her crummy old screen.

bad expression: I WILL GIVE YOU PIKABLU CHILD  
bad expression: SO POWERFUL THAT NOTHING WILL HURT YOU CHILD  
bad expression: A̴̜͍̭̺̳̳͂̃͗̊ͅ ̖͎̲͓̯͍̎̑͢Ṗ͚̤̞̈ͧ̚̕ ̹̻ͪͪ̌͡Ô͋҉̺̭̮̫̺ ̮̗̱̘͛ͬ̍́͡K̤̦͚̅͠ ͔͎̙̠̲̠̞̏͒̊͜E̴̹͕̯͓̱̫̲͔̔ͬ ̧̜͙͉͍̖̭̂̽ͩG̼͚͗̄͌̂ ̺̼͈̬̖̱̪́͑͟Oͥ͏̙̹̺̬̮̣ ̞̥͎̠̯ͦͩ͟D̘̖̺ͧͮ̋͡

She's scared. Her hands shake as she dials the number she knows by heart. It's survival. If it's not her best friend, it will eat her instead. She doesn't want to die. Her best friend would do the same, just like her brother would if he'd answered the door. Her sharp inhale with the click as the call is picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." She tucks her hair behind her ear, like this is normal. Her best friend will agree. It'll all be like normal, it'll all be okay. She doesn't remember before, she can't see the changes, she doesn't know, it's okay, it's not her fault, she didn't want to do this. "You want to come over for a sleepover on Friday? We can play video games."


End file.
